


Frustration personnelle

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [37]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Even if they're not, Father-Son Relationship, Fifa world cup 1998, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Running, Vomiting, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ça lui arrivait souvent de partir courir avant les entraînements, mais cette fois il aurait pu avaler quelque chose avant d'y aller.





	Frustration personnelle

Frustration personnelle

  
Bixente s'était endormi aux environs de 23h00 pour se réveiller à 5h00, il avait toujours eu des problèmes de sommeil, même en s'épuisant avec les matches et les entraînements, c'était devenu pire avec sa pubalgie où il ne dormit plus que trois heures par jour, la rage de ne pas pouvoir jouer et la douleur dans ses muscles l'handicapant. Mais maintenant, en période de coupe du monde alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se qualifier pour leur première finale de coupe du monde après avoir battu la Croatie (Grâce à Lilian), il savait qu'il devrait faire comme tous les autres et dormir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était toujours énervé contre lui-même pour contre l'Italie, et c'était sur son côté gauche que les Croates avaient marqué. Alors il était parti courir dans la forêt de Clairefontaine au petit matin pour évacuer sa frustration, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait un poids mort à l'entraînement, mais il avait besoin de bouger. Il ne revint que deux heures après, son t-shirt trempé de sueur et ses jambes remplies de crampes, c'était un bon défouloir pour son esprit et pour son corps, il le faisait souvent en cachette quand il en avait besoin, il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour son corps d'enchaîner autant d'effort en peu de temps, mais ça lui était vital. Il n'avait juste pas prévu qu'il deviendrait chancelant et pantelant dans les derniers mètres, il plaignait la fougère qui avait accueilli sa nausée, il aurait sûrement dû avaler quelque chose avant de partir à l'aventure. Une main se posa sur son épaule pendant que l'autre lui tendait une bouteille d'eau. Aimé.

  
''Généralement, un entraînement se fait à plusieurs après un petit déjeuner.''

''Je sais, désolé coach, je voulais me défouler...'' Aimé le connaissait depuis ses 18 ans, il était au courant de ses envies de courses

''Va prendre une douche et file au petit-déjeuner, je te veux en forme à l'entraînement.''

''Bien coach !'' Il sourit en exécutant les ordres de son entraîneur

''Et que je ne te vois pas te plaindre à l'entraînement !''

''Oui coach !''

  
Fin


End file.
